


Mission: Unblockable

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: #BoKuroo Week 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2019, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: They get to see each other during training camp, but they don't get many opportunities to actuallybetogether.





	Mission: Unblockable

**Author's Note:**

> day six - late nights/early mornings

A multi-school training camp is nothing new, but for the first time in a long time, the school of Coach Nekomata’s old rival is attending. Kuroo looked forward to their practice matches. They have a lot of raw talent and enthusiasm, but more is needed to win. He feels almost protective, like a mother cat with her bottle-brush tailed kittens or a hen with her chicks.

“Bro, that’s kinda weird.” Bokuto hadn’t met them, yet. Kuroo just smiled and said to wait and see.

Ultimately, he agreed with Kuroo’s observation. “They’re pretty good at connecting with the ball. Their captain and libero have solid footing, good receives. The others…” He grimaces, looking for a nice way to say they needed work. “Their setter is amazing, though. I don’t know if I could hit some of those tosses, but.” He shrugs. “Someone can, so that’s something!” He gets distracted a couple times during their matches, watching Karasuno. If not the first year demon duo, then the tall, unmotivated middle blocker.

Day after day, Karasuno dives across the gymnasium floor or marches up the steep hill just outside, red and sweaty and exhausted. It almost hurts to watch, but there is some noticeable improvement, and he feels a little pride in that. His babies are tough.

After practice one night, when it’s just Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi—whom Bokuto somewhat bullied into tossing for them—Bokuto nudges him and points. “It’s the first year with the bitch face! Let’s get him to block for us.”

Akaashi tries to intervene. “Bokuto-san… Don’t pick on the first years. Not everyone has such boundless energy.”

Kuroo cups a hand beside his mouth and calls out to the boy. He half expects the kid to keep walking, but he actually approaches the doors. A filial boy.

“Come block for us.”

“I appreciate the invitation, but it’s late, and I’m tired from practising all day. Excuse me.” He bows and turns to leave. Bokuto makes puppy eyes at his back, but Kuroo shrugs and spins a volleyball on his fingers.

“I get it—It is difficult to block a senior’s spike. I don’t want to humiliate you. Sleep well.” He could sense the pride when he saw him. Even their captain looked a little pained when chatting with him about Karasuno’s first years. Teamwork and trust take time to build, though. Captains needs patience.

In the case of someone like the tall middle blocker or scary setter-spiker duo, lots and lots of patience.

“Alright.”

Bokuto cheers and runs around the net to join Akaashi, declaring he’ll spike for Kuroo and the first year—“It’s Tsukishima Kei, not Glasses-chan”—can try to block him.

On his own, it can be pretty difficult to stop Boktuo’s spikes. He’s got the speed, stamina, and strength to keep coming and slam the ball to the court. Kuroo can read him, though, and recognizes the body language indicating the direction of the ball. He explains it to Tsukishima after deflecting a straight to the court by Bokuto’s feet.

They practice for about an hour and a half before Akaashi declares it’s late, and they should go to bed if they want to be at all functional tomorrow. He and Tsukishima gather the balls and leave the net for Bokuto and Kuroo, the ones who wanted to stay so much.

“So. Bo. How do you feel?” Kuroo unhooks the antennas and pokes the wing spiker’s neck.

Bokuto clenches his fists and silently hollers, keeping the late hour in mind. “I’m pumped! You’re really great at blocking, but that kid’s catching on really quick, too! I want to play him in a match and test him.” He nudges Kuroo’s arm with his elbow, working the crank to lower the net. “Did you know it before now or something? You don’t usually do one-on-one training or whatever, do you?”

“I’m just a kind person.” Kuroo grins. He tried, a few times, to get his best friend and neighbor into the sport, but Kozume Kenma managed to learn more from sports video games and the internet rather than actual practice. He learned the teamwork and trust on the court, though.

Tsukishima needs some more work in both, but he isn’t the type to ask for help or opinions.

Carrying the posts to the equipment room, Bokuto yawns wide. Kuroo spins the keys around a finger, ready to lock the door.

Their towels and pads are piled against the wall with their water bottles. Bokuto drops to the floor and leans against the wall. It’s cool against his back. Tokyo summers are humid and brutal, but the nights cool off to something bearable.

Kuroo sits and then leans back to lie down with his head pillowed on Bokuto’s thigh. For being solid muscle, it’s quite comfortable when relaxed. He laughs when Bokuto sandwiches his cheeks between their cold water bottles.

“Will your coach be mad if he knows you’re out this late?” The clock ticks loudly, echoing in the gym.

“I dunno.” Kuroo takes his bottle and sits up on an elbow to drink. “I’m not about to ask.”

Cicadas chatter outside. They’ve been lucky so far; few mosquitoes have ventured into the gyms, yet. Kuroo scratches at an old bite and pushes himself up to sit against the wall beside Bokuto. They feel the heat radiating off one another’s bodies but are too comfortable and tired to move.

“How’s your team been doing? Still intending for nationals?”

“Obviously! I’m always going to aim for the top. I think it’d be fun to play you there.”

“But I’d feel bad, beating your team into the floor.” Nekoma has every intention of meeting the crows on court. He’ll do what he can to nurture that talent and crush them, fair and square.

Bokuto laughs airly. “You have some pretty fantastic dreams, you know that?”

“It just takes work to manifest dreams into reality.” He looks at Bokuto out of the corner of his eye. “It worked with you, didn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah…” He’d balked, then blushed, when Kuroo had asked him out, really knowing him through volleyball and nothing else.

“ _Oh, yeah!_ ” Kuroo mocks playfully, leaning towards him. Bokuto catches his lips at the corner his mouth and holds Kuroo’s face to nuzzle their noses together. “No! Not your sweat!”

“I sweat sparkles, okay? You should be blessed!”

Kuroo’s towel vibrates; he fishes out his phone. There’s a message from Kenma:

«coach is looking for you. better be decent.»

Coach Nekomata leans through the netting covering the doorway. His cheeks and nose are a little pink; they can smell the alcohol and marvel that he’s still upright. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, boys, but even promising young athletes need a break and time to recoup.”

They scramble to turn off the lights and lock the door under the coach’s inebriated but watchful eye. The boys head to their rooms after saying goodnight. 

Kuroo wills his heart to relax. The moon isn’t covered at all by clouds; it’s a clear night. He takes some comfort in the yellow light.

Bokuto can only be quiet for so long. “So what’d he mean, ‘better be decent?’”

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched seasons one and two and promptly forgot how their long training camp thing went. orz


End file.
